“Location-based services” is a general term used in the computer/networking field to indicate services that take a user's location into account. This can be done, for example, to provide directions (navigation) to the user, providing advertisements or other offers to the user (e.g., coupons, discount offers, etc.), or locating venues for the user (e.g., restaurants, shops, etc.).
One class of location-based services relates to collaborative decision support for multiple users, such as, for example, selecting a restaurant that is convenient for a number of users. Some examples of such location-based services can be found in Espeter, Martin et al, “Location-Based Decision Support for User Groups”, Journal of Location Based Services, Vol. 3, Issue 3, 2009, pp. 165-187.